


Babbana

by TheRealJeanGenie



Series: Rey & Ben: Altri Mondi [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: A lui non va proprio giù che lei non abbia neppure un mago nel suo albero genealogico. E quindi la provoca in continuazione. Ripetendole, ogni volta che può che lei viene dal niente. Che lei è niente. E che non c’è un posto per lei nel loro mondo.





	Babbana

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Drabblethon di We Are Out of Prompt (16-18/08/2019)
> 
> Prompt: Star Wars, Reylo, Hogwarts!AU:  
Non lo sopportava e avrebbe voluto solo mandarlo al diavolo. Ne ha l'opportunità solo durante una partita di Quidditch, che non va proprio come Rey aveva pensato.

“Babbana!”  
E lei usa il suo calmante naturale, ovvero canticchiare fra sé “Don’t worry, be happy” fino a calmarsi sul serio. Dopotutto, prima che arrivasse quella lettera da Hogwarts, lei sognava di diventare una stella dei musical. E non ha ancora rinunciato all’idea, anche se lui la considererebbe una cosa davvero… babbana.  
Oh, quanto le fa vedere rosso quella parola pronunciata da lui. Potrebbe replicare con “Mezzosangue” se non si ritenesse troppo superiore.  
E lo è. È comodo avere come madre una Grifondoro leggendaria e, come nonno, un altrettanto celebre Serpeverde.  
Ma lui l’ha presa sott’occhio fin dal suo primi giorno a Hogwarts. A lui non va proprio giù che lei non abbia neppure un mago nel suo albero genealogico. E quindi la provoca in continuazione. Ripetendole, ogni volta che può che lei viene dal niente. Che lei è niente. E che non c’è un posto per lei nel loro mondo.  
E allora lei si ripete di nuovo don’t-worry-be-happy-don’t-worry-be-happy.  
‘Tutto vero’, riflette lanciandosi in picchiata, ‘ma il boccino d’oro è mio. Questa volta, come tutte le volte.’  
Perché giustiziarlo sul campo da Quidditch la rende sempre di ottimo umore. Si sente meglio, dopo. Non c’è niente di più piacevole che vedere la sua faccia da sconfitto. Sì, assomiglia un po’ a un’ossessione, ma non è colpa sua se lui si è trasformato in un chiodo fisso e se ci pensa in continuazione.  
‘Calma. Calma. Don’t worry. Be happy.’  
Non ha intenzione di mollare. È famosa per la sua tenacia ed è una delle cose che lei e quello spaventapasseri arrogante hanno in comune.  
Si lancia con la scopa verso il boccino sfrecciante, rendendosi conto che lui sta facendo lo stesso. L’impatto le fa vedere le stelle ma la sfera dorata è stretta nella sua mano. Peccato che si ritrovi a dondolare nel vuoto, senza più la sua scopa e con la mano del suo nemico giurato stretta sulla sua per impedirle di cadere.  
“Molla il boccino e ti tiro su!” le grida.  
“Neanche! MORTA!” sillaba lei cercando un modo per uscire da quella situazione.  
“Pareggio?” chiede di nuovo lui, come se fosse possibile.  
“Neanche! MORTA!” ribadisce lei con maggiore enfasi. E poi si ritrova sulla sua scopa, seduta davanti a lui, con la sua mano che non molla la presa.  
“Ringrazia che sono un gentiluomo.”  
“Resta il fatto che ho vinto” ribadisce lei. Grifondoro campione, Serpeverde… cos’è un Serpeverde?”  
“Questo lo deciderà l’arbitro. Io dico che è un pareggio” dice lui mollando la presa, e lei si rende conto che il boccino si è spaccato in due metà perfette.  
‘Oh, questo è il momento per un buon Don’t worry, be happy.’  
Lei vorrebbe non vederci un significato nascosto, ma è proprio lì, davanti ai suoi occhi.  
“E adesso?” chiede.  
“Non lo so. Credo che sia la prima volta che succede. Tieniti forte. Ti riporto giù.”  
“Perché sei così gentile, oggi?” gli chiede, temendo la risposta.  
“Sono sempre gentile con gli sconfitti. E poi mi piaci. E non mi stai mai a sentire quando cerco di dirtelo.”  
‘Oh, questa è bella sul serio.’ Lei gli piace. A Mr. Sangue Blu. Fantastico. Dovrebbe rimetterlo al suo posto. Peccato che il cuore le sia appena rimbalzato in gola per la gioia.  
“Come sarebbe a dire? Io vengo dal niente . Io sono niente, no?” gli rinfaccia. È giusto che sappia quanto l’abbia ferita.  
“Certo. E hai il vizio di non lasciarmi mai finire. Tu vieni dal niente” ribadisce lui stampandole un bacio su una guancia e stringendola più forte. “Tu sei niente. Ma non per me.”


End file.
